


Titleless

by CivilDisobedience



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Story based off a song?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CivilDisobedience/pseuds/CivilDisobedience
Summary: Fuck Away The Pain - Divide The Day.In case you're wondering.I love Boone still. I'm sorry in advance, Boone.Maybe I'll give this another chapter? Probably not.I need Jesus.





	Titleless

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Away The Pain - Divide The Day.  
> In case you're wondering.  
> I love Boone still. I'm sorry in advance, Boone.  
> Maybe I'll give this another chapter? Probably not.  
> I need Jesus.

_“Wh..What? You’re leaving?” Dixie stood in her Lucky 38 suite, total shock plastered upon what usually was a stone cold face. He didn’t answer verbally, only nodded and slung his backpack over a shoulder. Just like that, Boone was in the elevator, heading out of her suite and out of her life. Just like that, everything she’d built was destroyed._

A beautiful, albeit short, red dress adorned the girl’s body. Dixie wasn’t ever good at playing dress up, usually using dirt or camouflage paint as any sort of makeup, but tonight she tried. It’d been a week since Boone left, and she hadn’t spent a single night in their old home. No, her home now. Tonight she’d mooch a room in the Tops. 

And tonight, to make herself feel better, she’d slipped into a classy red dress that shimmered slightly in the dull Casino’s lights. Her face was done up by Veronica: a ruby red lipstick painted across her lips that matched the dress spot on, jet black eyeliner, and eyelashes built up with some cake shit that made them as long as the list of people she wanted to punch in the face. Boone was first.

No matter how much she drank, the newish looking glass stayed free from any paint. _Damn, Veronica knows her shit._ By her third full glass of whiskey, Swank was seated beside her, a hand rubbing her back in an almost comforting way. 

“That’s such a shitty thing he did, the way he said goodbye,” he cooed, taking a sip of his own beer. 

“Yeah, it was kind of shitty,” Dixie shrugged, throwing back the last bit of glass no. 4. Swank’s hand dipped lower along her back with every stroke, a thumb barely grazing the top of her ass before he rested it on her knee. God, it better be the whiskey making her skin tingle. 

The more beers he had, the further Swank’s hand crawled up her exposed thigh as he spoke. It was nothing important, just the goes-on of the Tops now that Benny was.. out of the picture.. Dixie felt heat begin to crawl across her face as Swank’s fingers gently poked underneath her dress. And did it ever increase as he traced them along the tops of her thigh-high hoes. She was sure she was as red as her dress. 

“Somethin’ wrong, kitten?” he ironically purred, scooting a bit closer on the bar stool to peck a kiss right below her ear. Noooope. Nothing wrong. 

Her own breathy exhale at the kiss caught her by surprise. _It’s just the liquor. Gotta be._ Dixie shivered at the vibrations of Swank’s chuckle as his lips trailed her neck down. One peck, two, three..Then he was sucking a nice bruise onto the bottom of her neck and she sighed. Fuck. Dixie didn’t even notice his fingers further up her dress until he was dragging them slowly between her thighs. But oh, she couldn’t help a small moan. And he laughed. 

“You can take it out on me if you’d like. No strings attached,” Swank offered, ending his statement with a small nip to her neck that made Dixie practically jump from her chair. 

“Let’s go.”  
Swank’s Tops suite was just a tiny bit smaller than her own at Lucky 38, but it was by far nicer. She didn’t get a chance to look around, mostly because as soon as the door shut he was on her. The bedroom was simple: a couch, desk, and large cushiony bed. 

He ran kisses all down the other side of her neck, finishing them all off with small nips that made her gasp. But Swank didn’t even wait to get her to the bed before unzipping her dress. Even though it was tight, Dixie easily wiggled out of it and let the red fabric pool around her feet. She watched the chairmen’s eyes trail up and down her, and a small twinge of self-consciousness hit in her belly. Swank ended that quickly, easily grabbing her ass and hefting her up, before gently plopping her on the edge of the desk. She was shorter than him sitting on the desk, but he made it work.

He made everything work. 

Her legs clamped around his hips as he leaned over her on the desk. One hand was firmly placed on the wood top as the other stroked comfortingly down her side. His mouth was on hers in an instant, nipping between every kiss. Swank seemed to know all of her weaknesses the second he saw her. With every nip she tugged at his hair which rewarded her with a small grunt of his approval. Oh, this would be a fun night. 

Swank had to dip his head a bit awkwardly to begin his assault of kisses on her chest, but the noises Dixie rewarded him with were so worth it. And when she slid her hand down his chest and stomach to unzip his pants, he seized it.

“Not yet, kitten. I appreciate your eagerness, however.” Dixie huffed. But Swank came out victorious as he ran his fingers up between her thighs one more time and had her instantly under his control. “Good girl,” he mumbled, planting one last kiss onto her neck. His fingers slipped under her ass to hike her up again, only this time tossing her on the bed. 

Dixie sat and watched him strip all the way down to his boxers in record time. And before she knew it, he was on her again, easily tugging away her panties. But that was it. He’d left everything else on, including her heels, before flipping her over. 

Swank’s hand pressed firmly between her shoulder blades to cram her face into the mattress. But he leaned over her slowly, trailing kisses along her shoulders and planting one more on the side of her face. “You know I love that pretty face, doll, but sometimes I wanna see that pretty ass more,” he chuckled, and finished off that sentence with a slap to her ass hard enough to make her yelp. Swank paused at the sound, and Dixie felt the sudden hesitation in his body.

“No, no.” she began quickly, turning a little more to look up at him. She giggled a bit at the faint tint of red lipstick smeared across his lips. “Harder.”

Swank groaned, planting an even bigger slap on the ass that got her to make that same noise. She could definitely feel a stinging left over. “You little freak.” He grinned and leaned up, fingertips digging into her hip as he left two more slaps across the same area. By the time he had equaled out the sides of her ass, she was begging and squirming beneath his grip. 

Dixie felt Swank run his fingertips along her again, dipping in just enough to tease before trailing up to her clit. The moment he began a gentle rubbing pace, Dixie clenched her teeth in an attempt to stay quiet. But once he planted one more slap on her ass, she was screaming into the suite’s air. 

Swank leaned down to plant a few kisses on her spine, grinning as her shaking grew more. “You don’t have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name,” he commented. And with another slap, Dixie was doing just that as she hit her finish. 

Dixie’s eyes clamped shut as she came undone for the Chairmen, who wasted no time stripping off his boxers and entering her. She must have been screaming a bit too loud for the neighbors as a bang on the wall was just barely heard. But the couple happily ignored it as Swank dug his fingertips into her hips and began a steady pace. With every thrust her face was crammed into the mattress, but fuck, she didn’t care. Not when he continued his onslaught of rubbing her clit in unison to hitting that one spot inside her. 

She came undone a second time rather quickly, and more screams of his name resulted in more banging on the wall. “Yes, kitten, yes,” Swank cooed, and stopped rubbing her to lock both hands onto her hips as his pace quickened to just walk the line of pleasure and painful for Dixie. It didn’t take long for Swank to start cursing under his breath and for his rhythm to become erratic. Only a short time after that was he pulling out of her quickly to cover her ass. Dixie slumped down in the bed while Swank caught his breath, a think layer of sweat coating both parties. Being ever the gentleman, he cleaned her off with his discarded shirt and pecked a kiss on the bruising area of her ass. Dixie sighed happily. 

A little while later she was dressed and heading out the door of the suite, gripping Swank’s arm as he lead her to the entrance of the Tops. Once outside the doors, he lit up a cigarette and she took a drag before parting ways. Tonight.. Maybe she could sleep in the Lucky 38 after all. 

She exited the elevator in her suite and was automatically greeted by Veronica. 

“Looks like someone had a good night,” Veronica commented a bit quieter than normal, probably referring to her hickies and fucked up makeup. Dixie smirked and said nothing, only continued to her room. She swung the door open and saw a man in a red beret. 

“Dixie..?”


End file.
